The Wraith In The Labyrinth (On Hiatus)
by BloodyGrim
Summary: What if someone gave Sarah the book? What if that person had magic? What if that person interests the Labyrinth? The Labyrinth interested Goblin King interested. Let the chaos ensue. This is the story of Lilith Zamora. A/N: I have writers block for my other stories and am trying post new chapters for two other stories. Hopefully done by Thanksgiving.
1. Chapter 1: The Labyrinth Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Wish I did. I own Lilith. ~BloodyGrim**

The Wraith In The Labyrinth

Chapter 1: The Labyrinth Book

Lilith Zamora_, the praised child of night. At least, that is what her father believes. Everyone else believes her to be a wraith. Her skin as pale as the moon. Her lips as red as blood. Her hair as white as snow. Her eyes shining as bright as emeralds. A celestial, almost unearthly color. Lilith is tall, yet graceful. Her ethereal beauty belying her strength. She is a wraith, a wisp in the wind. _

Lilith chuckles at the description of her predecessor. The one who held her name and seemed to resemble her. The only thing they forgot to add was that Lilith's tone is very frosty. Whenever she talks to someone who she does not care for, her voice basically freezes them to the core. Unless of course she warms her tone, which she only does for little children, Seraph and her dad. The humans of aboveground have given her no reason to be kind, only to be cruel. Lilith does not condemn children for their upbringing.

Lilith is suddenly jolted from her thoughts when a book appears out of nowhere and hits her smack in the face. _Why does this always happen to me!_ She scowls at the book as she peels it off her face. The interesting bit, there is no one in sight. Lilith squints in suspicion and confusion. She gets the sudden urge to look at the title, she does. The books title is "The Labyrinth." _Hmm, what a strange book. This should be interesting._

Lilith puts the book into her shoulder bag for safekeeping. Then she continues to leisurely walk home. The sudden clanging of the church bells causes her to pick up her pace to get home before it becomes completely dark out.

The moon is out and _that _book is sitting innocently on Lilith's desk. It is calling to her, just like the artifacts that her grandmother showed and gave to her. It has the feeling of wild magick, fae magick.

Lilith finally gives into the urge and opens the book. She reads the book aloud in her enchanting voice, as her grandma and the little children would say. "_...In a kingdom far away there lived a beautiful princess. Life wasn't easy for the young princess, for her wicked stepmother worked her like a slave."_

Lilith closes the book with a snap. Her thoughts constantly twisting and turning. _This… Goblin King sounds familiar. Where have I hear the name before? Oh yes! Now I remember. Grandma told me about his realm. When someone wishes someone away to the Goblins, he takes the wished away and gives the wisher a choice. The wisher can either travel through his labyrinth and reach the wished away within thirteen hours or accept false dreams. Of course they do not know the dreams are false._

Lilith's lips twitch in amusement. The thought of someone believing that trick. Her lips then turn into a scowl. Whoever accepts the dreams out of greed deserves no pity from her.

Lilith shakes her head to shake away the thoughts. She grumbles to herself, "If someone I know wishes another away, I will slap them upside the head."

Oh, if only she knew. Fate loves to mess with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Accidentally Meeting Jareth

**I have writers block for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. If I did, there would be a sequel and Sarah would not be that whiny and dramatic. I own Lilith.**

The Wraith In The Labyrinth

Chapter 2: Accidently Meeting Jareth

Lilith is splayed out on her younger friend's tan couch. Her clothes are the usual. Black ankle boots, black jeans, a white button up with a grey vest over it, and her leather jacket thrown over the couch.

She sighs in annoyance at the fact that her friend is being overdramatic again. Though she would be irritated too if someone she was not genetically related to and did not love ordered her around. That doesn't mean she would take her irritation out on a half-sibling like her friend is doing to little Toby.

Lilith slides off the couch with a sigh of annoyance. She grabs her jacket and ties it around her waist. She can hear Sarah telling little Toby the story. _She better not say the words or I will slap her and scold her. Possibly even use a spell of mine on her._

Lilith is just about to enter Toby's room when she hears Sarah threaten, "Oh Toby. Don't make me say it. Don't make me say the words."

Lilith's eyes narrow and she growls, "Sarah!"

Sarah ignores her. She raises Toby in the air and exclaims, "O'Goblin King, Goblin King. Take this child away from me!"

Lilith sighs in relief, she didn't say the words. Lilith then frowns at Sarah when she walks over to her.

The silver haired girl scolds her friend, "You're lucky you didn't say the correct words. What would you have done if Toby was actually taken by the Goblins?"

Sarah scoffs, "If only that could happen. I wish the Goblin's would take Toby away."

Toby is still crying in the background. Lilith points a finger at Sarah angrily and growls out, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Sarah Williams. You will regret it." Lilith walks to Toby to calm him down.

Sarah frowns, "I wish the goblins would take Toby away." Sarah closes the door behind her and Lilith can hear a muffled, "Right now."

Lilith curses at her friend in her head, but freezes when she can no longer hear Toby crying. Lilith slowly turns her head to look at Toby, only to see him gone. She ignores Sarah when she enters the room and asks why Toby isn't crying.

Lilith, finally fed up with her, quickly faces Sarah and snaps, "Toby isn't crying because you wished him away! You know that magic is real! I showed you! Then you go and ignore my warnings!"

Lilith stalks to the bed and plops down with her head in her hands. Her shoulders seem to sag out of exhaustion as she ignores what she knows are Goblins freaking Sarah out. Lilith chuckles mirthlessly in her head, _Heh. She deserves that for wishing Toby away._

Lilith looks up when she hears the balcony doors slam open and the flapping of wings. She watches as a beautiful white barn owl transforms into an unnatural majestic man. He has wild blonde hair and startling mismatched eyes. One blue, the other gold. A fae's eyes. The fae wears a black cloak over black leather armor. _Oh my. He's wearing tights._

Lilith almost turns red, her head is level with the man's, who she believes is the Goblin King, waist. Luckily she holds down the urge to blush. Lilith stands up, catching the King's attention, and walks over to stand next to Sarah.

The kings lips twitch slightly, _She's the one that warned little Sarah to not say the words. She's smart, and powerful. A bonus. Lilith, child of the night, what has drawn my Labyrinth to you?_


End file.
